Final Fantasy VII: Missing Cronicles
by AyameLibertine
Summary: Ok what do you get when you take a great idea for FFVII and it eventually becomes funny yet stupid? my story! xD


Final Fantasy VII: The Missing Chronicles

(Ok just so you know this is a shortest story I've probably ever done. All Final Fantasy VII Characters do not belong to me, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura, or Square Enix if you wish. Ivy, Mercury, Yakui, Gregory, Mei, Fira, Lucifer, Craig, and Meiga are my own characters. Oh and before I forget, I made up "Inner Cloud" (got the Idea from "Naruto" with "Inner Sakura".) Only difference is that "Inner Cloud" is basically Clouds old self coming back, "Inner Cloud" is Clouds wild side. XD well I hope you enjoy this story… as much as I enjoyed making it in my computer class at school… XD)

_Part One!!!!!!!!_

Cloud stretched as he scratched the back of his head. It had been a whole month since Tifa had left with Marlene and Denzel for their Vacation. Come to think of it, Tifa had offered Cloud to join them… so why had he rejected again? Cloud looked around at the empty Tavern… oh yeah; he didn't feel he could trust Cid or anyone else to watch the Tavern while they were gone. Cloud looked down at the phone, no delivery calls in days. Cloud let his mind wander back to Tifa and her vacation.

Cloud made a face, after he had rejected, Tifa had asked Rude to go with her instead. That was strange… if Tifa liked Cloud like he thought she did, why did she ask Rude to go with her instead of begging Cloud to go? Maybe she liked Rude… hmmm. Cloud shook his head; if Tifa liked Rude it was none of his business. "Oh come on Cloud! If Tifa's gone away with Rude that means she likes him, and if she likes him that means your free man! Go on! Find yourself some new, juicy, meat!" Inner Cloud said. "I don't know…" Cloud began. "Come on now Cloud! NEW JUICY MEAT!!!!!" Inner Cloud exclaimed.

Cloud sighed and thought a moment, "Your right… I'll find me some new meat…" he said. "Hey! Make sure it's new, JUICY, meat!" Inner Cloud said. "Why?" Cloud asked. Inner Cloud smirked, "The juicier they are, the better they are in bed." Inner Cloud replied. "You're ridiculous, you know that?" Cloud retorted. Cloud looked at his cell phone. "I'm going to regret this…" he began before pressing the "talk" button on his phone.

Yuffie lay in the bed, snuggling up to Vincent. Vincent sighed once more, "What was it that I hated you for again?" he asked. Yuffie giggled just as Vincent's cell phone began to ring. "Who is it now?!" Yuffie whined. Vincent sighed heavily as he answered his cell. Vincent sighed again and held his cell phone out to Yuffie, "It's for you. It's Cloud, says it's important." He said. "Hello?" Yuffie asked. "Hey Yuffie, I was wondering if… erm… you'd do me a favor." Cloud began. "Go on…" Yuffie replied. "I want to open up the Tavern, but I want to have a huge party…" Cloud said.

"So you're saying you want me to help you throw a party at the Tavern?" Yuffie asked. "Don't do it Cloud!" Vincent shouted in the background. "Shut up Vinnie!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Okay…" Vincent replied. "Yeah that's what I'm saying Yuffie." Cloud replied. "So I guess you just realized that Tifa likes Rude huh?" Yuffie asked. "You could say that…" Cloud mumbled. "Say no more! The great ninja Yuffie is on her way with Vincent!" Yuffie said hanging up the cell phone.

Later that night Cloud stood at the bar watching the front doors open and close as both women and men entered the Tavern. "She's cute." Inner Cloud said pointing at a short, brown haired girl. "No…" Cloud replied. "Are there even any girls here who are at least sexeh?" Inner Cloud asked. "Apparently not…" Cloud mumbled. "Hey Cloud!" Yuffie exclaimed. Cloud turned to Yuffie, "Yeah?" he asked. "Why aren't you having any fun? I didn't throw this party for no apparent reason! Hurry up and have fun, before Vincent gets drunk again." Yuffie said. "Oh Yuffie, would you like to know what's pointy right now?!" Vincent exclaimed. Yuffie slapped her forehead, "Too late." She said.

Cloud sighed just as a group of people walked through the door. First person inside was a male with raven colored hair. The next was a male with dreads that were a dark brown color. After his was another male with black and red hair. All of which Cloud ignored… that is until five girls walked in behind them. The first girl had purple hair. "Oh my god! Cloud hit on that babe!" Inner Cloud exclaimed. The next girl had Aburn colored hair. "On second thought… go for her!" Inner Cloud exclaimed after changing his mind. The next girl had silver colored hair and a "wild" air about her. "Ooooo! Cloud go for that one instead!" Inner Cloud said. The next girl had blue hair and a bubbly personality. "Oh wait! That one!" Inner Cloud exclaimed getting excited now. The last girl that walked in had red hair and beautiful assets.

Both Inner Cloud's and Cloud's jaws dropped. "Holy Shit!" They both exclaimed. Next thing cloud knew his nose was bleeding intensly and the red haired girl saw him. She walked right over to him, "You okay?" She asked getting a tissue out and whipeing Cloud's bleeding nose. Cloud blushed a deep red just as Inner Cloud had a nose bleed and blushed intensly. "Y-yeah I'm okay…" Cloud finally replied. The girl smiled up at him, "I'm Ivy." She replied. "Ivy… hmmm… wonder how good that would sound in bed… oh Ivy… OH IVY! YES IVY YES!" Inner Cloud teased. Cloud felt his face heat up at Inner Cloud's comment. "I'm Cloud." Cloud replied to Ivy. "I see that you saw my friends, the raven haired guy is Gregory, The guy with the dreads is Craig, the orange haired guy is Daelin, the purple haired girl is Fira, the Aburn haired girl is Mei, the blue haired girl is Mercury, and the silver haired girl is Yakui." Ivy told Cloud.

"That's great and all but, let's talk about you instead of them." Cloud replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. I ramble on a lot." Ivy said. "That's ok Ivy, so… what do you like to do for fun?" Cloud asked. "That a boy get her Cloud!!!!" Inner Cloud exclaimed. Ivy blushed, "Are you hitting on me?" Ivy asked with a grin. Cloud looked down at her in the corner of his eyes, "Maybe…" Cloud replied. Ivy licked her lips, "What if I said I'd be delighted to fuck you tonight?" Ivy whispered in Cloud's ear. "Go for it Cloud! You definetly scored tonight!" Inner Cloud exclaimed. "I'd say…"Cloud grabbed Ivy's wrist, "… follow me then." Cloud finished as he led Ivy to the back.

"There goes Ivy, man when will she learn to slow things down?" Gregory said. "Never, Ivy has always been the one to be very wild at a bar." Yakui replied. "You think that is bad? Cloud is never this outgoing… wonder what got to him." Yuffie said. "Probly the same thing that got Ivy." Mei replied. "Well we'll see if things go smoothly." Craig said. "Right." Fira replied.

Two hours later…..

Ivy panted heavily and snuggled into Cloud. 'Holy shit man, damn she is good in bed' Cloud thought to himself. "Told you… the juicer they are, the better they are in bed." Inner Cloud replied. "Hey Ivy…" Cloud began. "Hmmm….?" Ivy answered. "How would you… I don't know… like to spend a long time with me?" Cloud asked. Ivy bolted upward, "Your not talking about marriage are you?" Ivy asked. "No, we just met, I mean would you like to be my girl? You know, go out on dates, live together etc." Cloud replied. Ivy laid back down and thought about it seriously, "Ok, sure, why not?" She replied.

Cloud sighed as he lay on his back. Cloud then turned to Ivy once more, "How about another go?" Cloud asked. Ivy's eyes widened, "Right now?! B-but we just finished… you're not tired?" Ivy asked. Cloud grinned, "Nope… come on, please!" Cloud begged. Ivy sighed then smiled sweetly at Cloud, "Okay, fine…" She replied. Cloud grinned as he gathered Ivy into his arms. Ivy looked up at him with bright eyes and Cloud's grin widened.

He started kissing Ivy on her neck. Ivy automatically laced her finders into Cloud's spiked hair. Cloud moved over Ivy, "You ready?" He asked. Ivy nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be." She replied. Cloud lowered his head and began kissing Ivy passionately. He stopped kissing her for a moment to look at her in her eyes. "Isn't she a beauty? And she's all yours! Take her! Savor her!" Inner Cloud exclaimed. "Oh god…" Cloud began before throwing his head back as he entered her, "… YES!!!!!" he shouted.

Nine months later…..

Cloud lounged around the Tavern. Just eight months ago Ivy was pronounced kidnapped and missing. Five months afterwards Rude and Tifa had come back and announced they we're getting married and having a baby. "Come on Cloud cheer up! You'll find another juicy piece of meat." Inner Cloud said. Cloud sighed, "But I'll never find another girl like her…" He replied. Inner Cloud burst into tears and sobbed loudly, "You're right! She was so special!" Inner Cloud exclaimed as he continued sobbing.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Marlene asked. Cloud looked down at the little girl," A very special person to me died." Cloud replied. "Aerith?" Marlene asked. "No marlene… you don't know her." Cloud replied. "Even if I don't I'm so sorry Cloud." Marlene replied.

(Well that's the end of this chronicle! Look for part two! Where things get even more intresting!!!!)


End file.
